1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus having a housing and a circuit board having a plurality of illuminants and which can be mounted in the housing and where the housing allows passage of a controlled amount of light.
2. Description of the Background
Illumination devices may be used to illuminate their environment selectively, inside or outside of buildings, to illuminate items in their direct proximity and/or for the selective integration of light in items. For example, if such illumination apparatus are used for installation within ceilings or floors, a compact design is necessary to provide for an installation without difficulties.
An illumination apparatus having a housing and a circuit board having a plurality of illuminants is disclosed in DE 100 26 661 A1. In this illumination apparatus, several illuminants are arranged on a circuit board by means of which they may be connected to a power supply. The circuit board is surrounded by a housing, which allows a selective outlet of light and protects the illuminants effectively against harsh environmental conditions such as humidity, dust, mechanical loads etc. Such an illumination apparatus, however, is of a relative large design, which might be a hindrance in installing it in ceilings and floors of buildings.